Show me what Love is
by xDFreakDx
Summary: Gaara is a prisoner in one of the worst prisons in all Japan. What happened when he gets tired of being trapped and decided to break free? And Meets a certain pink haired girl? I'm awful with summaries so read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! :D I decided to post another fic. I promise that this one will be ten times better. I've been getting lots of help from my baby sister which is a major pain cause we don't get along very well…But w/e she's a lot of help, and I appreciate it. Tell us what you think so we have an idea if we should keep writing it. **

**So I'm positive you guys will like this. Read &Review (It'll make us happy!)**

**~No, I don't own Naruto.**

**Show me what Love is.**

**Couples: Gaara/Sakura**

**Humor/drama**

**Chapter I: Breaking out**

* * *

"_Life…" _He thought about this over and over again, with no stop.

"_What's the point of living...? What's life purpose?"_ He sat on the cold floor of his prison cell. His red hair dangled and swayed on his forehead covering his sea-foam eyes. The constant thoughts of life circled around his head driving him crazy.

Doesn't it get you thinking of how a person can be alive one day and dead the other? Of how can someone be smiling but dying inside? Of how the innocent dies while the evil roamed free? These sorts of questions are the ones worth answering. But of course to every truth there's a lie. People rather lie than waste time in telling the truth. But in the end… Truth always comes afloat.

"Then what's the point?" He suddenly spoke. Really 'What _was_ the point?' People live, people love, and people die? But what happens when you don't love… Ahh life gets harder and more complicated. Though… isn't it always that way?

Gaara looked at a mere ant walking up the cell's wall. He then took his thumb and squished it; bringing the –now dead- ant to his view.

"Pathetic. Weak. Useless." He took a better look. That's exactly how he felt right now. He'd been stuck in jail for three years now. Unable to break free, unable to do the things he wanted to.

He threw the ant away and stood up placing his arms on the barrels. He looked outside the cell with amused eyes. This shithole wouldn't hold him back any longer. He had been busy thinking of a way out and now he had it.

A devilish smirk peered thru his lips and he thought about why the hell he ended up here in the first place.

He remembered it was a cold night. He also remembered being furious, and not to his surprise, his father was the source of it. They were arguing quite loudly, he alongside his brother, Kankuro. His father always managed to make their life a living hell. So to Gaara jail wasn't so bad after all.

Anger took the better of him and he soon killed his father, sending a bullet straight to his head. Obviously the neighbors had head the racket and they called the police soon after. Kankuro didn't do anything but he pushed half of the blame on himself just for the love he had towards his baby brother. Their sister wasn't home that night so she managed to stay out of trouble. Though they haven't heard any news from her ever since.

He passed a hand thru his blood-red hair as he looked over at his 'cell-mates' Both were sound asleep. Kankuro on the upper bed and a white/ silver headed man on the bottom. He unlike Kankuro had committed murder, robbery, and possession of drugs. So it wasn't smart to be on his bad side.

"Get up you filthy maggots!" Both woke up startled from the yell. Gaara looked outside to see the police officer undo the lock to his cell.

"You go out, you go eat," "And we come back… yeah we know already you asshole." He was cut off by the white headed prisoner. The officer glared.

"Watch who you're speaking to Hidan, or you know what will happen." He smirked as he stepped away letting them pass thru and towards the "lunch room". They walked down the hall and entered the bid room.

They were given for breakfast a small box of cereal and a small carton of milk. The milk was always warm and it's only a box of cereal you get per day. For lunch and dinner, you get peanut butter and jelly sandwiches or cheese sandwiches (just cold cheese), sometimes with mustard, sometimes with mayo (sometimes, they forget). Usually the bread was always cold and the food sucks.

They sat down on one of the empty tables and looked around. Soon they were joined by too other prisoners: a black-head and a blonde.

"Good morning people, how was your morning today?" The blonde smiled coolly at them as the black-head glared at him.

"How do you think, Deidara?" Obviously who would ask such a stupid question? Deidara shrugged and sat down besides Hidan.

"What's got you in such a peachy-mood you idiot?" Hidan asked while he tried to open his cereal box.

"It is done." He whispered slowly while the entire table went quiet. Devilish smirks slowly creep thru their faces. "About damn time…" The black-head chuckled a bit. "Sasuke's right it took you quite awhile to do that damn thing." Gaara spoke quietly.

"What did you expect? You think doing this shit is easy? I had to work my ass off and do a lot of crap to get the necessary components." He glared at the red-head. "Try making a bomb yourself and see how it's like!" He sort of whispered not quite loud enough for the other tables to hear him.

Gaara stood silent but still glared. He has been here for a long time and he had learned a world of information about human behavior. People are unpredictable and will do just about anything to escape or for getting their way while incarcerated. There is hardly a day that goes by that a prisoner isn't involved in a fight for something stupid. So making this kind of thing was really hard.

"Stop it, at least is over now." Sasuke said to them, they nodded. "We leave tonight." Kankuro clapped his hands together, Hidan just chuckled. "Well, this should be fun."

XxXxXx

It was night time and all the prisoners were locked up once again. Gaara's cell was only 20 feet away from Deidara's. They were under the bed covering themselves from the soon to be explosion. They were waiting for Deidara to make his move.

__________

Deidara adjust his bomb and threw it to one of the nearby cells that where in front of him.

"3…2…1" He covered his ears and motioned Sasuke to hide with him under the bed. "BOOOM" A loud explosion was heard and many cell bars where blown off. Obviously the prisoners inside the cell where the bomb had fallen died. But that didn't concern him.

"NOW" Sasuke screamed while he and Deidara ran past the many cells till they reached Gaara's. They were already up and out. Alongside many other prisoners who's cells had been broken as well. The explosion had broken a nearby wall leading them into the back yard. They ran, as if their lives depended on it…Which in fact it did.

They soon faced the wire electric fence. "Crap…Tell me you brought the other one Dei." Kankuro said as Deidara nodded, he took yet another ball looking bomb. And threw it towards the fence.

"Stand Back!" Soon another explosion was made and alarm sounds went off. A racket was heard from inside the prison.

"We don't have much time left before they come and get us. So move it!" Gaara shouted as everyone ran towards the –now blown up- fence. Many officers managed to reach them and capture several prisoners. Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro, Hidan and Deidara jumped, ran and pushed by some other prisoners or cops that stood in their way.

When they finally stepped on the outside ground their hearts pumped faster with adrenaline. They ran and ran till they were out of view. Many cops went behind them and most of the prisoners had been caught. Except them, of course.

They're lungs were giving out, much to their dismay. They were in the middle of nowhere!

They spotted trees nearby and decided to go and hide there. It would be better there than here in the open.

"Holy Shit! I can't believe we got out!" Hidan laughed as they cheered in agreement. Their silhouette where lost in the trees. They could still hear the cop's siren close by but it didn't stop them from running. They took their orange uniform's shirt off and dispose them in the floor, leaving them in a sweatshirt and in their orange pants.

"Where's Sasuke?" Gaara spoke suddenly making everyone turn around. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

"You think the cops caught him?" Deidara said while he scratched his scalp. "No, I saw him leaving in the other direction a few minutes ago…" Hidan said it like it was the most stupid thing in the world.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell us anything?" Kankuro slapped the back of his head. "I can't stand that asshole so why bother. If he left is his problem not ours." He simply said.

"He is right. We can't waste time here thinking on where that dumbass is, instead we need to think on how where going to reach my cousin's house without being noticed." Gaara sighed heavily and Kankuro smiled.

"I found 50cents on the lunchroom. You can make a call…" Gaara seemed to thought about it but he grunted.

"It won't work; look at us we don't blend in." They looked at their pants. They couldn't go like this in public, wearing just a prisoner's uniform, Hell they would get caught!

"I have an idea!" Kankuro said as they looked over at him. "One of us can go call on the public phone. But…he would have to go in boxers 'cause if he goes with this," He pointed to his orange pants "it would look very suspicious." The guys looked at him like if he was insane…maybe those 3 years in jail affected him quite a lot.

"Who would be the idiot to do such a fucked up thing like that?" Hidan face twitched and you could see Gaara pinching the bridge of his nose. "_Are we really related?_" He thought.

"Well neither I nor Hidan knows you're cousin so it'll have to be one of you to." Deidara chuckle at them.

"I am not doing that shit so Kankuro you go." Gaara said or rather ordered. Kankuro puffed his cheeks as a dash of pink covered his face.

"There's no way in hell that I'm doing that. No WAY!"

_____________

'_Ring, Ring' _a pant-less Kankuro stood in front of a payphone waiting for his idiotic cousin to pick up the phone.

"_Hello_?" A voice came from the other side of the phone.

"Sasori?" Oh thank god man! Dude we need your help."

"_Kankuro? What the hell are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be in jail_?" He said rather confused.

"We broke out and we need you to get your ass down here and come pick us up. We don't have much time so please hurry." He looked around only to see a bunch of school girls laughing at him. He shot them a dirty glare as he moved his attention back to the phone.

"_Oh_ _God. I don't wanna get involved in any shit your in_." He was about to hung up when Kankuro stopped him.

"NO, please. Gaara and I need your help dude. Besides you're a badass yourself so don't come and tell me what I did or didn't do." Kankuro whined as Sasori sighed.

"_Where are you?_" He said irritated. Kankuro gave him the directions to where they were hidden and hung up. He walked or ran back to the guys.

"Piece of cake." He grinned as he sat down on the grass. They only had to wait for Sasori to go get them.

_It will soon be over_


	2. Chapter 2

**!*!*!*! HAPPY (almost) NEW YEAR !*!*!*!**

**Ok so I know I have terrible grammar and I do try my best to fix it. But English it's not my first language so it's kind of hard. Sorry :\ **

**Ok so here is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy. **

**PS: Sorry for taking too long O.o**

**~ I don't own Naruto. Read & Review (please? It will encourage me! :D)**

* * *

Her pink hair rested on her pillow as she grumbled. She hated how egoist was her boss for making her work on her free day. It was Sunday after all. But what other choice she had?

Working with the law had its benefits, but it got really stressful as well. She wasn't any ordinary police officer. Oh no, she was a very well trained undercover agent.

She picked her cell phone from the night table besides her and dialed a number.

"_Sakura, do you have any idea of what time it is_?" A sleepy voice came from the other side.

"11:00?" She smiled as she heard her friend whined.

"_Yes and it's also Sunday so I_- Naruto we were called in to work you know…" Sakura cut him off.

"_What?! Ahh man that's not fair… at what time do we have to be there?_" His child-like voice made her chuckle.

"In about an hour…" She could hear him cursing.

"_Fine I'll see you later then._" He hung up and she stepped out of bed. She looked at herself in the full length mirror she had in her apartment only to see herself as a mess.

After 20 minutes or so she stepped out of the bathroom decently dressed. She took a cup of coffee and drove towards her job.

It didn't take her long to reach it. She still had 10 minutes to spare so she decided to wait for Naruto down at the lobby. It didn't take him long to get there either, Naruto was very responsible with work.

They both went past the secretary and into their boss's office. And right there on the desk sat a blond woman that had an aura of power and respect.

"Lady Tsunade, you've called us?" Sakura spoke as she sat on the set in front of Tsunade's desk, and so did Naruto.

"Yes, I'm glad you've come. There's been an explosion on Fuchu's prison in Tokyo, many prisoners grabbed that opportunity as an escape but thankfully the cops there managed to capture a good bunch of them but sadly 6 escaped."

The two agents in front of her stood quiet while processing the information. Soon they both nodded.

"I'll have my best agent locating them. When we find them your job will be to track them down. But remember, as discrete as possible." Tsunade placed her chin on the back of her hands while the blond agent gave her thumbs up.

"We'll do our best." Sakura said as they both nodded in respect and left the office.

XxXxXx

"So where are you taking us?" Kankuro asked his cousin. He was in the passenger's seat while Hidan, Deidara and Gaara were in the back. Gaara looked out the window; his eyes gazed thru the street. He looked at the trees and he looked at the people walking by. He closed his eyes and sighed, '_Finally out._' He thought to himself.

"Shut up Kankuro, what other place to go then my house you dumbass." Sasori spoke quite irritated.

"Well you could have-

-Shut the fuck up! Dear Lord if I could sew your fucking mouth I'm sure as hell I would have done it already!" Hidan screamed at Kankuro who decided to stay quiet.

Sasori sighed in relief while Deidara tried to hide the chuckle that was threatening to come out.

They drove in silence after that and soon they reached their destination. Sasori's house was quite huge from the outside, so just imagine the inside!

"Nice." They all said in union. Sasori parked the car and motioned them to come inside.

The inside was elegant and simple. The first floor had a abnormally large kitchen, a giant plasma screen T.V. in the living room along with some beautiful –and expensive- furniture.

In the left of the living room you could see a wall made out of glass with a little door that exposed the backyard's pool and bar. All the rooms where upstairs.

"_That_ is fucking awesome!" Hidan pointed to the backyard.

"I'm going to have to agree with that, un." Deidara said as he sat in one of the couches.

"Just make sure you don't break anything…" Sasori warned them. "You guys are free to choose the room you like. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be going to my room now." And with that he left.

The guys went outside while Gaara walked up stairs. He took a look at all the rooms, 8 to be exact. And basically they all looked alike. So he picked the one at the end of the hallway. Every room had a bathroom so he went into Sasori's stuff to get a black shirt along with black pants. Once he got them he went back to his new room to take a bath.

***3 months later***

The two agents from before where now discussing the location of their next target. Tsunade's best tracker, Shikamaru, had located the places where the fugitives had been spotted in the past three months. And according to him they were spotted many times in a bar.

The cops didn't arrest them there and then because it would ruin the whole point of capturing all of them. That's why Sakura and Naruto where needed. The plan was to gain their trust and capture them once they figure their exact location. They weren't stupid so it wasn't really going to be that easy.

"Lady Tsunade, we will be going undercover tonight." She looked at her watch. "Soon actually. I'll just need the photos of the fugitives if it's no bother." Sakura said as she picked up her belongings from her desk.

"Of course, I'll give them to Naruto on his way out. You should head home now it's getting late and you need to get fixed up for tonight." A grin was planted on Tsunade's face.

"Please don't let Naruto screw this up." She said making Sakura giggle.

"Don't worry I won't allow that." Sakura placed her purse over her shoulder and walked towards the door. But Tsunade stooped her.

"Before you go I have to let you know that I assigned you another agent. Just in case you need any more help." Sakura raised an eye brow.

"And who this might be?" She didn't like the idea of another person joining her team.

"Jake." She said simply. Sakura's eyes widened. Jake was new but really good as well. His dark brown hair and blue eyes made him really attractive. But that didn't mean he was a nice person. No, he was a lady's man, not to mention his also an asshole.

"Why him?" Sakura asked. It was clear to Tsunade that she was annoyed.

"Why not?" Answering questions with another question wasn't something Sakura really appreciated but she let it pass anyways.

"Whatever, I'll be going now. Tell him to meet me and Naruto there." And with that she walked out of her office and into the elevator. She sighed in frustration when she reached her car.

She drove quickly to her house. And when she finally reached it she took a bath and started to fix herself to look pretty. Not that she was ugly, no she was quite beautiful but still she wanted to look good.

She was almost done when someone knocked on her door. She finished her hair and answered it. She wasn't surprised to see Naruto.

"Wow, you look fantastic!" He said with a grin on his face. The two of them were close friends so she was used to his stupidity.

"Thanks, not bad yourself." She answered him as she picked her purse and headed to the door.

"Hehe" he scratched the back of his head while she closed the door.

"Did Tsunade gave you the pictures?" She asked him, hoping that he would say yes.

"Of course she did… She also told me about Jake." A low 'tsk' was heard from Sakura as she got in the car.

"Come on let me drive." He begged her.

"And let you ruin my Lamborghini? Hell no!" She giggles as he frowned.

They drove in silence a few jokes in the middle but the ride was peaceful. When they finally reached it they stepped out of the car and went inside only to find Jake sitting on a table with a few girls giggling from something he said.

Sakura was ready to punch him but Naruto grabbed her shoulder.

"As natural as possible. So keep it cool." He whispered to her ear and she nodded. They walked towards the table and Jake noticed them rapidly.

"Oh you guys made it." He said happily and motioned them to sit.

"Sorry ladies, time to go." He pointed with his thumb to the counter and the girls got up with a few 'aw' in the process.

"Having fun already?" Naruto glared at Jake but he ignored him completely.

"Sakura you look…very beautiful tonight." He told her in a low husky voice sending shivers down her spine. Naruto snorted and looked at the pictured Tsunade had given him.

"Thanks, but I'm not that easy." She whispered back to him. He smirked and he leaned back on the seat.

Sakura started to look around the bar, it seemed very normal to her. The front door opened and she looked back at it. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a very attractive red-head alongside some other good looking guys.

"Hey Sakura look at this." Naruto gave her the pictures. She took them and as soon as she did her eyes widened.

"No way…" She whispered to herself. But Naruto caught it.

"What is it?" He looked at the pictures to see if he had missed something, but it seemed normal to him.

"They are here."


End file.
